


Un día a la vez (Marvel omegaverse)

by Nonimi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance, Slash, Xmen, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Del mismo universo de ¿Seremos padres?, ya somos padres y Súper San Valentín.Relatos de lo cotidiano, del día a día de las distintas parejas de Marvel.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Everett Ross & Stephen Strange, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Hank McCoy & Alex Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Kurt Wagner & Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	1. El día que nació Ashanti

Bucky apenas podía caminar debido a la enorme panza, estaba solo a un par de días de parir, y realmente, lo esperaba con ansias, porque definitivamente ya no soportaba más las piernas hinchadas, en dolor en su espalda baja y el caminar como un patito, aunque Azari siempre reía ante esto último.

Adoraba ser mimado por T'Challa, pero su esposo lo mimaba estuviera o no embarazado, así que sabía que eso no lo extrañaría, aunque claramente extrañaría sus noches de sueño, Azari ya era un niño grande que dormía toda la noche, excepto cuando tenía algunas pesadillas, en cambio un bebé sería mucho trabajo, pero no le importaba, él podría dejar de dormir por días con tal que sus cachorritos estuvieran bien.

— Bebé ¿por qué no estás comiendo? — preguntó el omega mientras se sentaba frente a su pequeño, quien en ese momento estaba de brazos cruzados, no tocando nada de su comida, estaba enfurruñado. Bucky quería reír, pues se veía idéntico a su esposo cuando estaba enojado.

— Ya no juegas conmigo — el niño le gritó enojado — ya no me quieres — soltó eso último mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas — cuando nazca Ashanti ni siquiera me darás besitos.

Bucky se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, es decir, no mucho, para luego abrazar a su pequeño quien en ese momento estaba llorando desconsolado. El omega estaba triste, le dolía ver así a su cachorrito, quería a su alfa, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía cargar a su bebé para reconfortarlo.

— No mi pequeño, eso nunca pasará. Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón y en el de papá — le dio un besito en la frente para luego lamer sus lágrimas — eres nuestro primer hijo, nuestro más preciado tesoro — le dio un par de besitos más — ya no llores amor, que me pongo triste y de seguro tu hermanita también lo está — el niño ahora lloró aún más fuerte ante esa última frase, él no quería ser un mal hermano mayor, él quería ser un hermano mayor como papá, uno fuerte y valiente, que cuidara a su hermana.

T'Challa sintió una punzada en el cuello, apuró el paso, sintiendo el aroma a tristeza de su esposo y de su hijo, cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con ambos llorando, sintió que estaba entrando en pánico, no quería que nada ni nadie hiciera llorar así a sus amores.

El omega entre balbuceos que no se entendían muy bien le explicó lo que había pasado mientras Azari estaba aferrado a su pierna sin dejar de llorar. Dio un par de pesos a Bucky mientras soltaba su esencia, primero tenía que calmar al cachorrito, luego se preocuparía de su esposo.

Levantó al niño y lo acunó entre sus brazos, quien se escondió en su cuello soltando pequeños sollozos. T'Challa acarició su espalda con dulzura mientras lo llevaba a la cocina para darle algo de agua, con sus feromonas intentaba que se calmara.

— Mi bebé ¿me explicas por qué lloras? — pidió con dulzura mientras limpiaba su naricita, haciendo que el niño soltara una risita, ya no habían lágrimas.

Poco a poco comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba algunos sollozos. T'Challa lo escuchó con paciencia única, tal como su padre siempre lo hizo con él, y luego con cariño le explicó lo mismo que Bucky, para luego recalcar que él era y sería el mejor hermanito mayor, y que no tenía nada para ponerse celoso.

El omega miraba a sus hombres desde el umbral de la puerta, se sentía realmente orgulloso de T'Challa, pese al horrible comienzo que habían tenido, su alfa había logrado salir adelante, demostrar que podía ser un excelente padre.

— Ven aquí omega — T'Challa desde hace mucho sabía que su esposo estaba ahí, de inmediato Bucky fue, siendo recibido por un gran abrazo familiar, su esposo besando una mejilla y su hijo la otra, los tres juntaron sus naricitas con algunas risas.

Luego el pequeño Azari bajó de los brazos de su padre para abrazar la cintura de Bucky, y así, poder dejar algunos besitos en la pancita mientras le dedicaba algunas palabras a su hermanita, la pareja veía enternecida la escena, su pequeño era un ángel.

Esa noche, T'Challa estaba repartiendo besos por el cuello y los brazos de su omega, quien soltaba ronroneos extasiado por todo el amor que estaba recibiendo, mientras ignoraba el dolor en su bajo vientre, estaba seguro de que solo eran Braxton Hicks, ya le había pasado con Azari y no caería de nuevo en contracciones falsas.

Se giró para besar a su esposo, quería sentirlo aún más cerca, se sentía tan amado y amaba tanto, realmente adoraba a su familia, eran maravillosos, lo mejor que le podría haber regalado la vida.

Sentía la lengua de T en su boca, soltó unas risas mientras se unía a aquel pasional beso cuando una fuerte punzada se hizo presente.

— Mierda — soltó cuando un líquido caliente comenzó a escurrir. El alfa se separó de golpe mientras lo miraba atónito — muévete maldito alfa, reacciona — le gritó Bucky entre divertido y enojado — T'Challa ya pasamos por esto, has algo útil y llama a Shuri, necesitamos que alguien venga a cuidar a Azari — Bucky explicó tranquilo, inhalando y exhalando mientras se ponía algo de ropa y buscaba su bolsa ya preparada para el momento.

T'Challa aún algo aturdido hizo lo que le había solicitado, ya estaban en el umbral de la puerta esperando a Shuri, mientras Bucky contaba los minutos entre cada contracción, al parecer este parto sería más rápido que el anterior.

— Hermano es Bucky quien va a dar a luz no tu — soltó la alfa divertida mientras besaba la mejilla de su cuñado — no te vayas a desmayar y andando al hospital — comenzó a echarlos aún divertida de la situación.

Una vez en el auto Bucky soltó un par de gruñidos, realmente odiaba las contracciones, pero definitivamente había dolores muchos peores.

— Omega, ustedes son fantásticos — soltó el alfa aun sin asombrado por la capacidad que tenían — nosotros los alfas nos creemos los fuertes, pero realmente lo son ustedes — se explicó aun asombrado.

— Así es — respondió Bucky orgulloso — y por eso te amo, por reconocer nuestro valor — le dio un cálido apretón de manos — ahora pisa el puto acelerador — soltó Bucky dejando atrás toda la actitud de calma que tenía hace tan solo unos segundos — jodido alfa apúrate o tu hija nacerá aquí —gritó para luego soltar millones de maldiciones mientras T'Challa riendo aceleraba más y más.


	2. El día que Vinnie habló y caminó

Rosie estaba jugueteando con algunos autitos mientras Vicent intentaba imitarla, el pequeño aún no tenía suficiente coordinación y prácticamente no hablaba, no al menos cosas que se le entendieran, pero sus balbuceos eran de lo más adorables.

Stephen los miraba enternecido mientras grababa la escena ya que Ross estaba en una misión por un par de días, realmente extrañaba a su alfa, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenarios, otras veces, era él quien se ausentaba por congresos o por operaciones que podían durar horas y horas, pero siempre sabía que al llegar a casa lo reconfortarían sus cachorritos y su querido alfa.

— Papi Vinnie hermoso — explicó Rosie cuando su hermanito imitaba el sonido de un auto, haciendo que la niña soltara chillidos y aplaudiera.

— Si amor, lo es, igual que tú — Stephen se acercó y dio un besito a cada uno de sus cachorros, para luego ver como Rosie abrazaba a su hermano, haciéndolo soltar risitas que dejaban en evidencia sus recién salidos dientes.

Los cachorros realmente se amaban, Rosie nunca se puso celosa y lo quería de una forma extraordinaria, ellos habían temido ya que lo habitual es que se sintiera desplazada, pero aquello nunca ocurrió, su Vinnie como solía llamarlo, era la luz de sus ojos. Mientras el pequeño cachorro adoraba a su hermana, desde pequeño que al escuchar su voz la busca, para luego estirar sus manitos y no estar conforme hasta tocarla, haciéndolo mostrar una sonrisita. Él estaba agradecido, no había relación más perfecta, esperaba que siempre conservaran aquella maravillosa hermandad.

— Ro, amor. ¿ayudemos a Vinnie a caminar? — pidió Stephen mientras Rosie asentía — bien cariño, ponte allá y estira tus bracitos, llámalo.

— Vinnie, hermanito, ven ven — pidió la pequeña cachorra de casi tres años, tenía una gran sonrisa mientras movía sus manitos intentando llamar la atención de su hermanito.

El pequeño cachorro ya podía mantenerse en pie, pero dar pacitos era otra cosa, eso aún no lo lograba hacer, no al menos sin que le dieran la manito o lo ayudaran. Everett insistía en que aún era muy pequeño, mientras Stephen argumentaba que sus cachorros se desarrollaban más rápido.

Vinnie logró dar un pasito mientras su padre lo tenía tomado de las caderas, dio un paso más, ya tenía más estabilidad y más confianza en sí mismo. El omega lo comenzó a soltar lentamente mientras una animada Rosie llamaba a su hermanito una y otra vez.

Así fue como en tres pasos el pequeño Vincent caminó por primera vez solito. Rosie lo acunó en sus brazos chillando emocionada, haciendo que el pequeño también soltara chillidos imitándola, la cachorrita lo felicitaba llena de orgullo mientras Stephen sentía que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, estaba tan orgulloso de sus hijos, de los amores de su vida.

— Mis amores, llegué — gritó Everett desde la puerta, Stephen de inmediato aspiro el aire para sentir aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado.

— En el salón amor — gritó mientras se levantaba para recoger algunos juguetes que estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

Everett prácticamente corrió, lo primero que hizo fue dejar un cálido beso en la boca de su omega, para luego prestar total atención a sus pequeños niños. Dio besitos a cada uno, sacándole algunas risitas.

— Papi Vinnie caminar — explicó Rosie orgullosa — yo ayudé.

— Te lo perdiste — soltó Stephen divertido, porque cuando Rosie dijo papá por primera vez, él estaba en una cirugía, perdiéndose aquel maravilloso momento y siendo molestando hasta el cansancio por su alfa, quien se burlaba de su mala suerte.

No pudo evitar ir a abrazarlo, haciéndole cosquillas mientras le reclamaba por no haberlo grabado, mientras Stephen entre risas explicaba que había sido solo una vez, hace tan solo un par de minutos.

Ambos se callaron de golpe y levantaron la mirada, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

— Ro..sie... Rosie — Vincent acababa de decir su primera palabra coherente, no solo balbuceos o los típicos _pa_ con los cuales se refería a sus padres. Acaba de pronunciar el nombre su hermana.

— Soy... soy su primer palabra — Rosie gritó emocionada, mientras Vincent chilló aplaudiendo, el pequeño niño no entendía, pero imitaba la felicidad de su hermana.

— Al menos ninguno de los dos se perdió esto — explicó Stephen riendo mientras su esposo lo abrazaba, ambos estaban enternecidos mirando a los cachorros quien ya estaban jugando nuevamente con sus queridos autitos.

La pareja comenzó a hablar cosas de trabajo a ponerse al día, dejando que los niños jugaran como siempre hacían, ambos estaban perdidos en su conversación cuando Rosie les llamó la atención.

Vinnie algo inestable estaba dando algunos pasitos, iba directo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver sus blanquitos dientes. Mientras Rosie desde atrás no dejaba de animar a su hermanito.

— Pa...pi...papi — dijo el pequeño para luego soltar un chiquillo que casi lo bota al suelo si no fuera por la rápida acción de Ross.

— Acaba de caminar y de llamarnos — gritó Stephen mientras iba por su cachorra y la tomaba en brazos — gracias Rosie, gracias por enseñarle a tu hermano — le dio una vuelta para luego dejar sonoros besitos en su cuello.

Everett por su lado, tenía a su Vinnie entre sus brazos, también mimándolo. Los adultos se miraron y se acercaron, se dieron un gran abrazo familiar, llenando de besos y caricias a sus cachorritos, quienes chillaban riendo y aplaudiendo, ellos eran una familia más que feliz, muchos dudaron de ellos e incluso los discriminaron por no ser tradicionales, pero ellos no necesitaban nada de convencionalismo, ellos eran y sería una maravillosa familia.


	3. El día que los Peters conocieron a sus alfas

—Pete ¿por qué te tengo que acompañar — Rogers soltó un gruñido y se tapó más con las mantas — habrá muchos empresarios, me puedo encontrar con conocidos de papá.

— Petey, me acompañaras porque no quiero ir solo y porque eres un gran amigo, además, necesito dinero para ir a ese concierto, para que vayamos juntitos a cantar y bailar — Lehnsherr se le acercó y le dio un besito en la mejilla, el otro omega estaba de brazos cruzados, pero finalmente cedió a las peticiones de su amigo, nunca podía decirle que no — ven aquí cachorrito, sé que te gusta ser la cuchara pequeña.

De esa forma Peter Lehnsherr abrazó a Rogers entre sus brazos, y poco a poco los jóvenes se comenzaron a dormir. Entre ellos había una gran amistad, se conocían desde muy niños y tenían una complicidad especial.

Finalmente había llegado el día, trabajarían como camareros en un importante evento empresarial. Lehnsherr ya había tenido otros trabajos, así que lo que menos podía estar era nervioso, solo debía tener cuidado de que su entusiasmo no le pasara la cuenta y terminara botando algunas copas, como le había pasado la última vez, en cambio Rogers, estaba temblando de nervios, nunca había trabajado, ya que en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero todo lo estaba haciendo por su amigo, y porque además, quería saber que se sentía ganarse el dinero, porque al trabajar en industrias Stark claramente tenía preferencias.

Rogers rápidamente le encontró el ritmo, no se le hizo difícil y su desempeño iba en aumento, distinto a su amigo, acababa de escuchar como lo estaban regañando por quebrar la tercera copa de la noche. Soltó un suspiro y siguió con lo suyo, por suerte ya le quedaba menos trabajo, debía volver a casa e inventarse una buena excusa del porque llegaba tan tarde.

Por otro lado, Lehnsherr estaba enojado, odiaba a todos esos viejos y viejas arrogantes que lo trataban como la mismísima mierda, pero, sobre todo, odiaba a los asquerosos alfas que lo miraban como comida, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle un buen par de improperios en alemán y cuanto idioma pasara por su cabeza, se atreviesen a tocarlo y ya no soportaría, los molería a golpes, su dignidad no valía tanto como su dignidad y orgullo.

Pero básicamente esas últimas habían quedado por el suelo cuando vio a un alfa de gran porte, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía totalmente aburrido, se le veía incómodo en el traje y cada dos minutos se acomodaba la corbata.

Se le hacía gracioso, de seguro era uno de esos viejos aburridos, así que se dedicó parte de la noche a coquetearle, sin verdadero interés, más bien sólo era un juego para burlarse, pero era un hueso duro de roer, el hombre no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, aun así, Lehnsherr se entretuvo enfocado en eso y no en el viejo asqueroso que de seguro se lo quería llevar a la cama.

Rogers tuvo que correr fuera del gran salón cuando vio a uno de los socios más importantes de papá Tony, se seguro, él luego le contaría a su padre, así que antes de ser descubierto era mejor huir, salió disimulando a uno de los jardines mientras intentaba regular su respiración, iba distraído cuando chocó, con algo, más bien con alguien.

— ¿Estás bien? — un hombre de amable sonrisa lo había ayudado, evitando que se diera contra el piso.

— Si, yo, si — Rogers se había quedado sin palabras, el aroma de ese alfa lo había hecho estremecer. Hacía que su corazón latiera rápido, las palabras se trababan en su garganta y su omega interno quería ponerse de puntitas para aspirar aún más aquel aroma.

— Tranquilo bonito, no te haré daño — tomó con cariño las manos de Peter, quien no estaba temblando precisamente por miedo, si no, por otra cosa.

Poco a poco se comenzó a relajar, y entre ellos comenzó a nacer una amena conversación, aunque tampoco pudieron hablar tanto, ya que Peter debía volver al trabajo, se despidieron con una gran sonrisa mientras el omega corría a dentro, odiándose por ser tan tímido, por no haberse atrevido a pedirle su número telefónico, su amigo de seguro para ese entonces ya sabría hasta el color de sus calzoncillos, a veces se odiaba por ser de esa forma, le gustaría ser más atrevido.

— Bueno omegas, aquí está su paga — le extendió el dinero a Rogers — espero verte de nuevo — luego a Lehnsherr — espero no estar en la necesidad de contratarte otra vez — apenas el viejo se dio vuelta, Peter le levantó el dedo del medio mientras murmuraba improperios.

Estaban por salir, cuando ambos se encontraron con alfas que ya conocían. Lehnsherr no pudo evitar mirarlo de forma seductora, mientras Rogers, sonreía tímidamente jugando con sus manos, ellos eran tan distinto, dos polos opuestos.

— Ven aquí omega — el alfa de traje y gran porte se acercó a Peter Lehnhser y prácticamente lo arrastró a otro lugar, el omega se despidió con amplia sonrisa de su amigo, mientras le gritaba que no podría acompañarlo.

Peter Rogers se mordió el labio asustado, no quería estar solo, ni siquiera sabía bien como llegar a casa, tampoco podía llamar a sus padres, golpearía a su amigo cuando lo viera, fue un pésimo amigo, lo dejó solito.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿te llevó? — el alfa de hace unas horas se acercó y de inmediato lo tranquilizo — tú amigo no creo que vuelva y ya es tarde, no te dejaré aquí, puedes confiar en mi — intentó acercarse, realmente no tenía dobles intenciones, aunque no negaba que el muchacho lo calentaba bastante.

— Gracias ¿me llevas a mi casa? — pidió casi al borde del llanto, rápidamente el alfa lo abrazó para calmarlo.

Caminaron hasta el auto del alfa, Peter tomó el asiento de copiloto, tuvo algo de problemas al ajustar su cinturón, recibiendo la ayuda del alfa, haciendo que su aroma se intensifica ante la cercanía, Peter no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo y sin pensarlo más, cortó la distancia entre ellos, chocando su boca de forma torpe, no entendía porqué lo hacía, él no era así, pero simplemente no se había aguantado las ganas de besarlo.

El alfa le preguntó si estaba seguro y el omega de forma tierna asintió, haciendo que el alfa ahora fuera con todo, lo besó con pasión, comiéndose su boca, besando su cuello. Pero con el poco raciocinio que quedaba lo invitó a pasar la noche, no podía hacerlo en un auto, ese cachorrito merecía el mejor de los trato, aunque fuera cosa de una noche.

Apenas pudieron atravesar el umbral de la puerta, Rogers ya no podía pensar, su omega interno no se callaba, se sentía desbordando en deseo, nunca nadie había sido capaz de ponerlo de esa forma, lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de él.

Y claramente, no faltó mucho para eso, pero Wade era suave, tierno y cuidadoso, se preocupó de su bienestar en todo momento, haciendo que Peter estuviera extasiado, repleto de sensaciones nunca antes vividas.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Peter Lehnsherr estaba siendo embestido contra la muralla, el omega estaba aferrado a su espalda, clavando sus uñas, arañando la espalda de Logan, quería marcar a ese alfa, sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Dio un grito cuando fue abruptamente lanzado sobre la cama, para luego ser devorado por aquella bestia, y simplemente no se quejaba, estaba disfrutando de un buen polvo, no tenía uno desde hace un par de semanas, ningún alfa lograba satisfacerlo, al parecer tenía cierto gusto por los mayores, porque ese daddy lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas.

— Más fuerte, más profundo — exigió con un ronroneo y Logan no necesito que se lo repitieran, le demostraría como era tener sexo con él, al parecer se había encontrado a un fantástico omega, uno que le había coqueteado de forma descarada durante toda la noche.

Estuvieron varias horas sin parar, Peter estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido tantos orgasmos una sola noche, sentía sus caderas destruidas, pero se quejaba, simplemente lo valía.

Peter Rogers intentó despertar a Wade, pero el alfa entre sueños le respondía cosas incoherentes, ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba irse a casa, así que aún algo triste, dándose cuenta que nunca volvería a ver a aquel lindo alfa se vistió, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, ni siquiera pudo sacarle una fotografía porque su estúpido móvil se había quedado sin batería.

Lehnsherr se vistió con calma, admirando el trabajado torso del alfa, no pudo evitar morderse el labio de forma lujuriosa, hubiese disfrutado de algo de sexo matutino, pero debía volver a casa, se sentía como un asno, necesitaba saber si su amigo había llegado bien, definitivamente se había visto cegado por el placer. Le dio un último vistazo al anciano y tarareando una canción abandonó aquel lujoso hotel.

¿Aquellas aventuras de una noche, se reencontrarían?


End file.
